


Becoming a Father

by InkStainedWings



Series: Jango and Boba [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Soft Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Jango walks in completely detached and ready to collect his clone to begin training him into the warrior and legacy he wanted for his own father. However when he finally sees the child something shifts inside him.
Series: Jango and Boba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Becoming a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr: https://syn0vial.tumblr.com/post/640072342471655424/jango-telling-dooku-in-open-seasons-that-he-wanted

Jango sighed boredly as he was led through the facility that was producing and housing his clones. He had been inside plenty of times before. He had even been shown some of their beginning testing. The Kaminoans were eager to show him their brilliance but he honestly didn't really care about any of it. He had the money, today he would be given the second part of his payment. He figured that the clone would be him only... better. That was the point, right? He could train it and it would have none of the emotional trauma he carried. None of the terrible memories. It would be a blank canvas for him to fill and he would make sure that this one would make Jaster proud. It wouldn't have his failings.

He was led into a room with a couch and asked to sit while they retrieved the clone for him. He leaned back looking around the too clean, too white room trying to find even a speck of dirt but before he could they had returned. His eyes locked onto the baby and... "It's so small." He said his brows knitting together. 

"Well, yes. You asked for the clone to be without the changes we have added to the others. He will age as is standard to your species. He is but months old at this point." The Kaminoan woman said patiently as if he were stupid and held the child out to Jango who took it somewhat awkwardly. 

He didn't know what he had been expecting but huge brown eyes blinking awake at him wasn't it. This... This was a child. "Support his head. He is too small to do it himself yet." She said almost tiredly and adjusted Jango's hold while he peered down at the baby. His baby. He had a baby now. How did this happen?

"So he's unaltered? Completely?" He asked and she bowed her head slightly.

"He is as close to a perfect genetic reconstruction of you as is possible. The differences are so minuscule they are basically non-existent. He has not had anything added. We can perform any tests you would like to confirm this." She confirmed. 

The little one made a noise that sounded happy and reached up towards Jango's face. He gave him a finger to hold instead and tried not to let it show just how affected he was by all of this. 

"His name will be Boba." He finally said looking back at her. "I will need his paperwork. A birth certificate. You'll need to put his name on it. Boba Mareel Fett. Send it to me as soon as it's finished." He said and she nodded. 

"Of course. Will you be taking him now?" She asked and Jango nodded, already standing and walking towards the doors. He didn't want him here anymore. Where they could do anything to him. The others were theirs but this one was his and he wouldn't let them mess with him further. 

"Boba... You're safe now. I got you. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around. You'll be strong kid. Stronger than you know." He whispered to him and Boba gurgled back at him seeming delighted by the sound of his voice. Jango made it all the way back to his ship in a daze staring at the child before he realized he had absolutely no supplies for taking care of a baby. 

"What do babies even need? You don't have teeth yet, do you?" He asked as if expecting Boba to answer him but all Boba did was smile at him.

"Nope, not a tooth in sight. Great... Well. One thing at a time I guess." He said walking up the ramp onto his ship. He tucked the infant into a metal pod he had laying around with some blankets and strapped that to the copilot seat before taking off. He knew he'd have to return. He would need to see those tests and have others done as Boba grew. But at this moment all he could think of was the fact he had a son. He was a father. He didn't know why that fact hadn't hit him until now but now… He wouldn't fail him. 

_"Ni kar'taylir darasuum Boba. Ner ad."_


End file.
